un anniversaire inoubliable
by eclipselili
Summary: Bella fête ses 18 ans, lors de cette soirée une visite surprise va rendre son anniversaire, un jour inoubliable...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et un frère Emmett mais tous le monde m'appelle Bella. J'habite a forks, petite ville pluvieuse dans l'état de Washington. je suis au lycée en terminal a la High school forks avec ma meilleure amie Alice, elle et moi on est dans la même classe, c'est la seule amie qui me reste à forks et tous les autres sont en deuxième année à la fac de New York. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer, il y a 3 ans et mon père n'a pas supporté la mort de ma mère alors il s'est suicidé, il y a 2 ans. il nous a laisser mon frère et moi tout seul dans une grande maison. Je travaille dans le magasin de décoration de la mère d'Alice, elle m'a employée pour essayer de subvenir à mes besoins. Je suis brune aux yeux chocolat et plutôt banale même si Alice me répète sans cesse que je suis très jolie.

Emmett mon grand frère a 21 ans, il est parti de la maison pour aller a la fac car il a eu une bourse sportive. Sa fait 4 ans qu'il est avec Rosalie c'est la femme de sa vie comme il aime si bien le dire.

Alice a 17 ans et a un frère Edward, c'est un petit lutin un peu fofolle sur les bords et très passionnée de mode, d'ailleurs tous les matins, elle vient chez moi pour m'habiller même si je peux le faire toute seule mais bon il ne faut jamais contrarier Alice. Elle et moi on se connait depuis notre plus tendre enfance nos mères étaient elles aussi des meilleures amies. Elle sort depuis 4 ans avec jasper.

Jasper a 21 ans est c'est le frère de Rosalie. Il est le plus calme du groupe il nous apaise un peu tous.

Rosalie a 19 ans est c'est ma deuxième meilleure amie. C'est une grande blonde avec un corps de rêve qui fait jalouser toutes les filles.

Edward à 21 ans il est la meilleure amie d'Emmett. Lui et moi ont a une relation assez ambiguë. Il a était ma première fois. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble nos parents nous appelaient les inséparables sur toutes les photos de famille il est avec moi. Sa va faire deux ans que je ne lai pas vu il a du partir plutôt que prévu car il a suivie un stage de musique et un programme avancée. J'ai quelque nouvelle de la part d'Alice mais il est très occuper avec ses études et moi de mon côté avec les miennes plus mon travail et avec le temps les nouvelles sont devenues rares voir inexistante.

On est tous des amis d'enfance et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire j'ai 18 ans et Alice a organiser une grande fête pour l'occasion même si je lui ai dit que je voulais rester tranquille chez moi vu que mes amis n'ont pas pu se déplacer même mon frère. Et comme Alice à insister j'ai céder.

Se soir, mon anniversaire va changer ma vie….


	2. une soiree riche en emotions

CHAPITRE 1 (PDV BELLA)

**Alice t'es folle**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Cette robe est trop courte, on va voir mes cuisses**

Alice avait décider de me torturer en faisant de moi sa Barbie. Elle m'avait choisie une robe beige qui arrivait mi cuisse, je priait dieu pour qu'on ne voient pas mes sous vêtements et des talons de même couleur de 12 cm.

**Mais non elle n'est pas trop courte elle va mettre tes formes en valeur et dépêche toi de te préparée les invités vont bientôt arriver**

**D'accord. Soupire ai-je **

Après avoir fini de m'habiller, je me suis fait un maquillage léger et lisser mes cheveux. Alice était rentré dans la chambre et elle s'était habiller d'une robe blanche avec des ballerines accorder avec celle-ci.

**Tes prête ?**

**Oui allons y**

En descendant, j'apercevais la pièce décorer pour l'occasion. Une banderole " joyeux anniversaire" trônait au milieu du salon qui lui ressemblait plutôt à une piste de danse et la table servait de buffet à volonté.

**Whoua ! Alice c'est vraiment magnifique.**

**Attend, sa se n'est rien j'ai prévu plein de surprise pour ton anniversaire**

**Alice J' n'aime pas les surprises. Grondai-je**

**Mais celles-ci tu va les adorer**

Sur ce, Alice sautillait dans tous les sens et ce dirigeait vers les invites pour dire bonjour et je voyait, la moitié du lycée qui était dans mon salon et je ne savais plus ou mettre ma tête.

Après plusieurs danse et quelque discussions plus tard, Alice décidait de couper la musique et pris la parole.

**Bella, ce soir tu a 18 ans et pour marquer le coup, je t'ai organisé cette fête mais se n'est pas tous, j'ai une surprise pour toi, pour sa tu va devoir mettre ce bandeau sur tes yeux.**

Alice me tendait un foulard noir que je mis sur mes yeux et elle me dirigeait vers le jardin.

**T'es prête ?**

**Oui **

**Alors enlève-le… **

Et la ce fut la surprise du siècle, devant moi il y avait mon Frère, Rosalie, jasper et Edward. Sans que je ne contrôle quoi que se soit, je fondais en larmes.

**SUUURRRPRISSSSSE !**

**Oh mon dieu …**

**Joyeux anniversaire sœurette.** _Dis Emmett_

**Merci, mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.**

**Tu veux que je reparte.**

**Non…non…tu ma tellement manquer !**

J'ai serré mon frère dans mes bras, j'étais tellement contente qu'il soit la. Jasper et Rosalie m'ont souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Edward.

**Aller Bella un petit discours.** _dit Alice_

**Alice, je te remercie vraiment pour cette surprise et cette soirée, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire….tu a su réunir tous le monde, le temps d'une soirée et rien ne pouvait me rendre si heureuse.**

**Je savais que t'aller adorer cette surprise, je suis contente, tu as retrouvé le sourire.**

**Merci beaucoup Alice. **_La remerciant en la prenant dans mes bras_

Après mon discours, tous le monde avait continuer de faire la fête. Et je me suis éclipser le temps d'un instant, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions. J'étais dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, En relevant ma tête, Edward était appuyer contre celle-ci.

**Hey, je ne t'ai pas entendu**

**Ouais tu étais dans tes pensées comme toujours. **_dit t'il avec sont sourire en coin_

**On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes**

Un silence pensant s'était installer entre nous et ne sachant qui de nous deux aller prendre la parole, Je décidait de le détailler de haut en bas, il était vraiment très beau, il n'avait pas changé toujours ses cheveux incoiffables et se sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre toutes les filles. Il remarqua mon trouble et détourna le regard sur une de mes photos accrochée à mon mur.

**J'y crois pas, tu as gardé cette photo, c'était la veille de notre départ pour New York, non?.**

**oui, c'est aussi la dernière soirée qu'on passaient tous ensemble, je la regarde souvent, elle me donne le moral quand j'ai un coup de blues**._dis-je les larmes aux yeux_

**Hey, ne pleure pas tu c'est que je n'aime pas,  
**

**Je sais, mais vous me manquer tellement, c'est plus si drôle sans vous. Surtout toi Edward, je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que je t'ai eu dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression que tous mes souvenir de toi s'efface.**_lui dis je aux bords des larmes_

**Pourtant avec le tempérament d'Alice, tes journées doivent être charger. Pis tu sais, toi aussi tu me manque et notre sortie à la clairière quand on y passait tous nos mercredi après-midi aussi. c'était le bon vieux temps, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur que personne n'enlèvera.  
**

**Depuis que tu es a New York, je n'y vais plus à la clairiere, ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.**

**Je sais mais ce soir je suis la!**

**Pour combien de temps aussi vous vous en aller demain matin.**

Edward releva mon menton et sécha me larmes tous en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le miens

**Alors profitons de cette soirée pour nous retrouver.**

**hum...**

**J'ai une surprise pour toi, attend je reviens**

**Edward tu c'est…**

J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa en déposant son doigt sur ma bouche.

**Chutt ! **

Edward était parti quelques minutes en me laissant dans la chambre avec mes pensées. Il m'avait tellement manqué et le faite de le sentir si prêt de moi et d'être dans ses bras, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien et heureuse. C'était sa, Edward me faisait vivre dans chacun de ses gestes, ses paroles et dans son regard. Il était le seul qui me faisait ressentir cela, je pense que je l'aime, non je crois et je suis même sur que je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, pendant deux ans d'absence ou il m'avait manqué, J'ai ressenti ce vide au fond de mon cœur et se soir en le retrouvant il avait rempli mon cœur. Sortant de mes pensées, Edward était revenu avec une boite.

**Tiens, joyeux anniversaire princesse...**

En ouvrant la boite, j'avais découvert un collier avec un cœur en argent où des diamants émeraudes comme ses yeux brillaient

**Mon dieu! Edward il est vraiment magnifique tu n'aurais pas du,**

**Bien sur que si, rien n'est trop beau pour tes beaux yeux, regarde derrière le cœur.**

En retournant le cœur, j'avais découvert qu'Edward avait gravé nos deux initiales « B&E ». Ce pourrait t'il Edward partagent les mêmes sentiments que moi en voulant m'offrir ce collier ?

**Met le moi, sil te plait,**

**Tourne-toi..**

Edward avait soulever mes cheveux et en mettant mon collier, il avait frôler mon cou avec ses doigts et j'avais ressenti un courant électrique qui m'avait donner un frisson agréable.

**Il te va vraiment bien **

**Merci, il ne quittera jamais mon cou.**

Sans m'en rendre compte de mon geste, j'avais déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes...


	3. une nuit de sexe

**Désolé Edward, je n'ai pas voulu…enfin si …j'en ai envie mais….**

il m'avait pas laissé finir ma phrase, qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il les entrouvrait pour que nos langues se livrent une bataille sans fin, pour un baiser enflammer. Au bout d'un moment, il mettait fin à notre baiser et posait son front contre le mien.

**Mon dieu ! Bella j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu me rends dingue.**

**Moi aussi Edward, fais-moi l'amour.**

Edward et moi, étions tomber sur mon lit tous en s'embrassant, avec lui, j'oubliais tous, plus rien n'était important que lui et moi entrain de faire l'amour. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonta pour s'accrocher à sa hanche.

J'ai commençais à déboutonner sa chemise boutons par boutons, il était tellement pressé qu'il se releva et l'enleva lui même. Celle-ci enlevai, je le chevauchait, tous en l'embrassant et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait fait en sorte d'enlever ma robe, il me regardait avec envie et désir.

**Tu as changé, tu es tellement bandante et jolie….**

**Tu réfléchie trop, prend moi !**

**Avec plaisir, princesse !**

Il me bascula pour que je même retrouve en dessous de lui et j'enlevai mes sous-vêtements et lui son boxer pour se retrouver ainsi nus tous les deux, ce soudain contact de sa peau contre la miennes me tétanisa, cette sensation était si forte qu'elle doublait mon désir pour lui, j'avais chaud, très chaud. Edward titillait mes tétons, et je gémissais sans retenus. il se logea entre mes jambes, et je pouvais apercevoir son corps d'Apollon. Sa bouche remonta sur la miennes, il m'embrassa et suça mes lèvres tous en les mordillant d'envie.

Sans que je m'y attende Edward me pénétra deux doigts dans mon intimité en me faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. il accéléra ses pénétrations et profita de m'embrasser, ses baisers m'embrasaient comme une torche, je me consummai un peu plus jusqu'à sentir mon orgasme exploser.

**PUTAIN...edward c'est si bon **

**ravi que sa te plaise princesse**

j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, mais edward en decida autrement, il pris ma jambe qu'il positionna sur ses épaules et me pénétra de son énorme sexe, il était vachement gâter par la nature, mais putain qu'est ce que c'était bon, il me posséda complètement et contrôla tous ses assauts.

**Regarde moi, Bella, je vais venir **

Edward pris mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et ancra son regard émeraude dans mes yeux chocolats, nous étions dans notre bulle, nous ne faisions qu'un. Les pénétrations d'edward redoubla toujours plus vite et plus fort, je décidais d'encercler sa taille de mes jambes, la sensation de plaisir s'intensifiait et mon deuxième orgasme grandissait en moi. Mon corps s'arqua contre le sien, on n'en pouvait plus et on laissait notre jouissance se libérer en même temps.

**EDDDDAAAAARD**

**PUTAIN BEEELLA**

Après avoir éjaculer en moi. Il s'était positionner à mes côtés de moi, me laissant me lover contre son corps.


	4. l'annonce partie 1

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, je fus déçu de me retrouver toute seule dans mon lit, cela voulait surement dire qu'il était parti et que je ne le reverrai probablement pas avant longtemps.

Mon regard se postait devant mon oreiller, un bout de papier y trainait.

_Princesse, _

_Désole de partir comme sa, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller cette nuit a été merveilleuse _

_Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier_

_Prend soin de toi _

_Edward,_

Après avoir lu son mot, je me levais triste et déçu, j'aurais tellement voulu profiter de lui encore un peu.

En arrivant à la cuisine je tombai sur mon frère, Rosalie, Alice et jasper.

**Ah sœurette t'es levée ?**

**Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas reparti avec Edward ?** _Demande ai-je soucieuse_

**Non, on part en fin de soirée**

**Et pourquoi, Edward est parti plus alors ?**

**Il a un problème avec sa petite amie, je crois. **_Me dit Alice_

**Il a une petite amie ?**

**Oui, ca fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble**

**Deux ans ? Mais euh….**

Je devenais toute blanche, je repensais à la nuit dernière, on faisait l'amour, la soirée était géniale et il avait omis de me dire qu'il avait une petite amie.

**Bella sa va, tu es toute blanche ?**

**Oui oui enfin je crois… hum... je vais prendre une douche **

**Mais Bella attends !**

Je n'entendais même plus se que me disait Alice que je courais m'enfermer dans ma salle de bains. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward et il venait de me briser le cœur mais pourquoi je le détestais et je l'aimais à la fois ? Je me sens complètement vider, triste, déçu et perdue…..

_**(Deux mois plus tard.)**_

Après avoir appris qu'Edward avait une petite amie d'Edward, je me suis refermer sur moi-même. Je n'avais plus le gout de rien mais Alice était la pour me sortir de cette solitude, elle n'avait pas insisté pour savoir pourquoi j'étais dans cette état.

Aujourd'hui j'ai cours de sport mais je ne me sens pas très bien, ca fait quelques jours que je vomis et que la nourriture me retourne l'estomac.

**Bella, ta une petite mine en ce moment, ta pas eu de partie de jambes en l'air ce weekend?  
**

**La ferme, jessica  
**

**C'est sa !**

**Aller, viens Bella. **_Me dit Alice_

**Je me sens pas très bien Alice j'ai envie…**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que la prof nous appelait.

**Allez les filles, alors vous aller me faire deux tours de terrains en trottinant **

Au bout d'un tour de terrain, je commençais a tourner, je voyais trouble. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le deuxième tour que je tombais dans les pommes.

**Beeeeellllaaaa**

A mon réveil, je me retrouvais dans l'infirmerie mais à peine essayai-je de me relever que je vomissais par terre

**Désolé, Mme frimann**

**Ce n'est rien Bella, je vais nettoyer**

**Après, avoir nettoyer mon vomi, mme frimann m'examina.**

**Alors Bella, ses vomissements cela dure t'il depuis longtemps?**

**Non, depuis trois jours, je crois**

**Hum hum….**

**A quand dates tes dernières règles ?**

**Je ne sais pas, y a deux mois pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec le faite que je me sois évanouie?**

**Je crois bien, que tu sois enceinte Bella, je vais te donner un test de grossesse.**

**Moi enceinte, non je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuel en ce moment...**

Hey là le choc, le souvenir de la soirée de mon anniversaire refaisait surface, j'ai fais l'amour avec Edward ce soir là et maintenant j'étais enceinte de lui. Pas possible faite que se soit faux

**Tiens Bella, tu peux aller aux toilettes.**

Après avoir fait pipi, je n'osai pas regarder le résultat.

**Tenez mm Frimann, je ne veux pas regarder**

**C'est positif Bella.**

**Positif, vous êtes sur ?**

**Sur non, pour sa il va falloir que tu fasses une prise de sang.**

**D'accord, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi**

Je sorti de l'infirmerie et je ne prenais pas la peine de passer par le gymnase, Alice m'appellera surement se soir. Enceinte d'Edward mais comment je vais faire, Avorter…. C'est hors de question

Adopter ?

A ce moment là j'aurai bien voulu que mes parents soit la, pour m'aider dans ma décision, ma mère me manquait, elle était la suisse dans notre famille. Elle savait toujours me conseiller dans mes choix, mais la qui pourrait le faire...mon frère? surement pas, quand il va apprendre la nouvelle et savoir que le père de mon bébé et son meilleur ami, il va l'étriper.


	5. l'annonce partie 2

Apres être sorti de l'infirmerie du lycée, je ne prenais même pas la peine de passer par le gymnase, je décidai de rentrer directement chez moi. J'ai appelé le docteur pour faire une prise de sang et J'avais rendez vous mercredi, jusque ici, j'étais encore complètement perdue.

Mon téléphone me sorti de mes pensées.

**Allo**

**Allo, Bella mais t'es ou je te cherche partout ?**

**Alice, je suis chez moi**

**Ah bon, mais qu'es-ce que t'as t'es malade ?**

**Non je ne suis pas malade, apparemment je suis enceinte**

Apres l'avoir dit, Alice ne répondait plus

**Alice…Alice, t'es là répond, bordel !**

**Oui, oui…je suis, sous le choc t'es sur ! Enfin je ne sais pas quoi te dire,**

**Respire, Alice c'est moi qui suis enceinte…**

**Bella, mon dieu, comment va réagir Emmett, et il est de qui ?**

**Attend, d'abord je vais faire ma prise de sang mercredi pour être sur.**

**Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**Non, je prefere y aller toute seule, je suis déjà perdue, je n'es pas encore pris ma décision**

**D'accord.**

J'avais coupé la discussion avec Alice, et je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre.

**Quelque semaine plus tard,**

Apres avoir fait ma prise de sang qui confirma ma grossesse.

J'avais décidé de garder mon bébé, j'étais enceinte de deux mois et il était prévu pour mai, je rentrais dans mon troisième mois et mes vêtements commencer a m'aller trop petit, alors quand j'en avais parler à Alice, elle s'est fait une joie de m'emmener faire les boutiques.

**Dit moi Bella, tu la dit au père ?**

**Non pas encore,**

**Tu attends quoi, qu'il le découvre quand le gosse aura deux ans ?**

**Mais non, mais ce n'est pas facile à annoncer et il est très occupé,**

**Je sais, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même, c'est important**.

Quand, j'ai annoncé à Alice que je garderai mon bébé, elle n'avait pas insisté sur le faite de savoir qui était le père. Je lui ai dit que je preferer l'annoncer d'abord au père avant, je ne voulais surtout pas lui dire quand faite c'était son frère et qu'elle allait être tata, certes elle serait heureuse je pense, mais le dire c'est encore autre chose

En rentrant du shopping, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais l'annoncer à Edward, mon cerveau bouillait plus vite je l'annoncerai à Edward plus vite je pourrai gérer Emmett.

J'avais décidé de lui téléphoner, il répondit à la première sonnerie

**Allo**

…**.**

**Bella, je sais que c'est toi, ton numéro s'affiche sur mon portable**

_**(Chéri, c'est qui au téléphone)**_

**Edward, heu…excuse moi, ce n'est pas important, je ne veux pas te déranger je vois que t'es occuper ?**

**Hum, non tu ne me dérange pas, (**_**c'est rien tanya c'est la petite sœur d'Emmett)**_

**Alors qu'es-ce qui se passe princesse, si tu m'appelles c'est que c'est important…**

**Non enfin oui, heu… Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir, j'ai à te parler**

**Bella, je suis a new York, j'ai des examens cette semaine, je ne peux pas me déplacer, tu ne peux pas me le dire au téléphone**

**C'est pas quelque chose qui ce dit au téléphone, mais si tu prefere**

**Oui c'est mieux…**

**Edward, je suis enceinte de trois mois et c'est toi le père, j'ai décidé de le garder**

**Je n'attend rien de toi je peux me débrouiller seule, et de plus tu a une petite amie qui apparemment a besoin d'attention, mais sa tu as oublier de me le dire le soir ou on a coucher ensemble**

**Sur se Edward au revoir et a bientôt**

Je ne lui laisser même pas le temps de répondre, que je raccrochai, j'étais vexé, énerver et fatiguer qu'il joue avec mes nerfs

**1 mois plus tard**

J'étais enceinte de 4 mois et sa ce voyait de plus en plus, Alice s'est fait un plaisir de me relooker, elle ne voulait pas que je mette un jogging immonde comme elle aime le dire.

Elle voulait que je sois une belle maman. Au lycée, tous le monde étaient au courant de ma grossesse, certains étaient content pour moi, d'autres étaient septique, normal être mère à 18 ans c'est pas facile et voulaient savoir qui était le père.

En parlant du père, il a essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, je coupais mon téléphone, je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir une confrontation avec lui.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette qui faisait un boucan, ma parole, il est pressait,

**Sava…Sava, j'arrive **

**EMMETT ?**


	6. Emmett est de retour

**Coucou sœurette, tu me laisse passer…**

**Mais, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? **

**Ben c'est les vacances !**

**Oh mon dieu Bella, t'es enceinte ? **_dit Rosalie_

Hey voila, Rosalie venait juste de me faciliter la tache….

**QUOI ! **_Hurlait Emmett_

**Emmett panique pas d'accord, c'est rien ok**

**Comment sa, c'est rien Bella je rentre à la maison, et j'apprends que ma petite sœur de 18 ans est enceint et tu me di que C'EST RIEN**

**Emmett, calme toi chéri, on va en discuter dans le salon aller vient**

**Y a intérêt qu'on en discute,**

**Désoler, Bella d'avoir réagi comme sa, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, sa va aller avec Emmett ne t'inquiète pas**

**C'est rien Rosalie, on moins c'est dit, maintenant **

**Aller viens,**

**Très bien, Bella je te laisse 5 min pour t'expliquer**

**Ecoute Emmett y a rien a expliqué je suis enceinte de 5 mois c'est un garçon et j'ai décidé de la garder parce que je n'avais pas le courage d'avorter et l'adopter était hors de question car j'aurai eu du mal à l'abandonner**

**D'accord pourquoi tu ne me la pas di plutôt et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant que t'avait une vie sexuelle active enfin Bella je suis ton frère je croyais qu'on se disait tout depuis la mort de papa et maman**

**Je te l'aurai dit Emmett mais je n'étais pas prête tu peu comprendre sa aussi, c'est vrai qu'on se disait tout mais sa ne te regarde pas **

**Comment sa, sa ne me regarde pas si que sa me regarde parce qu'apparemment les contraceptifs tu ne connais pas**

**Emmett, tu me soule, je prends la pilule mais le soir de mon anniversaire je ne savais pas à l' avance que j'allais faire l'amour**

**A parce quand plus tu prends la pilule, non mais je rêve en plus sa c'est passer le soir de ton anniversaire et sous mon toit et lui il ne connaissait pas les capotes ?**

**Techniquement sa c'est passer dans ma chambre, et jusqu'à présent c'es aussi mon toit frérot et si il connait les capotes mais dans le feu de l'action c'est juste un oubli d'accord.**

**Je suis responsable, j'assume totalement d'avoir ce bébé Emmett et je ne veux pas que mon bébé subisse les conséquences de cette oubli.**

**A pour un oubli c'est un oubli, et c'est qui cette enfoiré qui ta mise en cloque ? Et ne me parle pas de responsabilité parce que sinon t'aurait pas eu de relation sexuelle sans te protéger.**

**Emmett, ok elle a fait un oubli mais ce n'est pas si grave et maintenant que ta sœur va avoir son bébé, on pourrait au moins la soutenir non ?**

**Rosie chérie ne commence pas d'accord, je veux savoir qui est le père Bella ?**

**Je ne te le dirai pas Emmett, désolé c'est ma vie privée **

**Comment sa tu ne me diras rien, du moment que tu es enceinte et qu'il y a la vie d'un bébé en jeu, ce n'est plus ta vie privée et tu va me dire tout de suite qui et le père de cette enfant et toute de suite sinon….**

**Sinon, quoi Emmett, hein déjà c'est mon bébé, je n'ai pas besoin de toi je ne tai rien demander ta compris ce bébé je le garde et je l'assumerai toute seule que tu le veuilles ou non, et j'ai encore moins besoin de ton soutien. **

**Très bien, tu veux le garder, ben alors compte pas sur moi pour quoi que se soit qui est un rapport avec ce bébé, ok ! Tu va l'assumer seule et mon soutien tu peux te le mettre ou je pense… compris sœurette et tu sais quoi quand on s'est pas utilisé de contraceptif on ne fait pas l'amour .me dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. **_Lui criai- je en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre_**….**

Je n'en revenais pas de la réaction de mon frère, je pensai qui aller être content mais je me fessais de fausse idées, j'avais l'impression que je ne le reconnaissais plus, ok il est super protecteur qu'il veut me protéger, mais pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, mon téléphone me sorti de mes pensées.

**Allo**

**Bella, Sava ?**

**Non pas trop Alice je me suis disputer avec Emmett**

**Il a mal réagi ?**

**Plutôt, mais je ne pense pas qu'on en ait fini, il veut savoir qui est le père **

**Tu sais Bella ton frère t'aime, il a du mal à encaisser, mais avec le recul Sava aller il lui faut du temps.**

**Alice, je ne suis pas prête encore pour lui dire qui est le père du bébé,**

**D'accord, mais faudra bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre mais je conçois que tu n'es pas prête.**

**Bon tu m'appeler pour quoi ?**

**Mes parents vous invitent à diner ce soir, on sera tous la !**

**Ok hum je le dirai a Emmett et Rosalie, quand tu dis tous Alice tu…**

**Ben mes parents, toi, moi, Jasper, ton frère, Rosalie, Edward et sa petite amie.**

**Quoi Edward sera la et avec sa pouf…**

**Ben oui pourquoi ? Et encore pouf ce n'est pas assez fort.**

**Non hum, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne, je….**

**A non tu viens, sa fait longtemps que tu n'a pas vu mes parents et qu'on ait passé une soirée tous ensemble**

**Bon d'accord, quel heure ?**

**20 heures, a toute a l'heure !**

**C'est sa ! **_Dis-je ironiquement_

Je sens que je vais regretter cette soirée. Ce sera la première fois que j'affronterai le regard d'Edward et qu'il me verra enceinte…. Décidément, on m'en veut de garder ma grossesse pour moi….


	7. Et bien sa promet

Apres avoir raccroché avec Alice, je décidais de descendre au salon après tout c'est maison aussi et si Emmett ne voulait pas me parler et bien tant pis !

**Esmé et Carlisle nous invitent à diner ce soir, on part à 19h30**

**Ok…** _répondit Emmett_ sans même un regard pour moi

Je regardais Rosalie qui me fit une moue désoler, sa me faisait vraiment mal de mettre engueuler avec Emmett

**Bella je peux te parler ?** _Me dit Rosalie_

**Bien sur, vient on va dans la cuisine**

Arrivant dans la cuisine, je lui proposais quelques choses a mangé mais elle refusa, moi par contre, je me préparais un sandwich, je vais prendre deux kilos c'est sur mais bon….

**Bella, je suis désoler de la réaction d'Emmett, je ne le comprends pas, je te jure je l'ai engueulé, mais il est têtu, il t'aime et il ne pensait pas tout ce qui t'a dit**

**Justement rose si, la moitié peut-être mais, il le pensait, je connais mon frère, tant qu'il ne saura pas qui est le père, il ne lâchera pas**

**Alors dis lui, il t'aime, il veut te protéger, sa le fou en rogne que le mec qui t'a mise enceinte t'ai abandonné.**

**Il ne m'a pas abandonné, il est là mais à distance c'est tout !**

**Comme sa a distance, tu veux dire qu'il n'habite pas ici ?**

**Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, il a une petite amie rose…**

**Une…une…petite amie, mais bon dieu Bella, dans quel merde tu t'es mise voyons !**

**Rose, je me suis mise dans aucune merde, j'ai couché avec un gars dont je suis amoureuse depuis tellement longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à mon anniversaire voilà seulement, il a hormis de me dire qu'il avait quelqu'un c'est tout ce n'est pas un crime…**

**Tu es amoureuse du père de ton enfant ?**

**Oui, rose irrévocablement amoureuse et le faite qu'il est quelqu'un me brise le cœur, j'en suis malade, je te jure, je voudrais tellement être avec lui **

**Tu lui a dis ?**

**Non, parce que sa ne doit pas être réciproque **

**Qu'es que t'en c'est ?**

**Il aurait déjà largué sa pouf…**

**Mais t'es enceinte de lui c'est un plus….non ?**

**Je sais pas peut être, en tout cas, il a dit qu'il serait là en cas de besoin pour moi et le bébé, alors tu vois il ne m'abandonne pas !**

**Au moins, il prend ses responsabilités de père…**

**Rose…**

**Ben quoi c'est vrai…tu peux le dire a moi qui c'est non ?**

**Rose…je…si je le dis sa va détruire notre bande… tu ne peux pas compr…**

**Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que le père de ton bébé, c'est Edward…Bella dis moi que je me trompe…je t'en prie**

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Rosalie voyait rouge maintenant…

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai Bella, mais putain de merde, Bella, Edward, le meilleure ami de ton frère, Edward mais Bella pourquoi ? **

**Shhhhhhtttttt, moins fort….**

**Mais, Bella tu t'en rends compte que Sa ne vas pas passer là**

**Je sais, rose, je sais…à ton avis, pourquoi je ne veux pas le dire pour le moment hein….j'attendrai que Edward rentre sur New York pour le dire a Emmett….**

**Mais Bella, Emmett ne lui pardonnera jamais, il va le tuer….**

**Mais non, je vais y aller en douceur !**

**J'espère pour toi que t'a un plan en béton **

**Rose, merci de me soutenir, franchement t'es une vraie amie… lui dis-je ironiquement**

**Je te soutiens, mais là c'est juste dingue, tu va avoir un enfant d'Edward, qui lui a une petite amie et dont tu es amoureuse…c'est une situation de dingue…**

**Ouais, je sais…je suis dans la merde…**

Emmett rentra dans la cuisine et nous interrompis, toujours sans un regard pour moi…

**Il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, je vous attends dans la voiture…**

**Oui, on arrive mon chéri…**_lui dit rose_

Emmett sorti, rose me dit :

**Prête, pour affronter le père de ton enfant….**

**Sa ne va pas être de tout repos **

**Tu m'étonne…**

Dans la voiture, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien du tout, je stressais comme une folle, je m'imaginais pleins de situations différentes, toutes de scenario différents…je priais pour que sa se passe bien.

**Entrer mes enfants, ne rester donc pas sur le pas la porte**

**Bonsoir Esmé…**_lui dis Emmett et rose_

Moi je rester en arrière, je me disais plus je rentrer tard plus je n'aurais pas a affronter le regard d'Edward…mais Esmé en avait décidé autrement

**Oh Bella, tu es venu, je suis contente de te voir, sa faisait longtemps**

**Bonsoir Esmé, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir**

**Entre ma fille, allée dans le salon, on n'attendez que vous**

Oh mon dieu, le moment fatidique, Bella entre et baisse les yeux tout se passera bien…en entrant dans le salon, Carlisle me pris dans ses bras…

**Bonsoir Bella, comment va tu et le bébé ?**

**Carlisle, salut oui Sava et le bébé se porte bien et….**

Je ne même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice me sauta dans le bras, sacré Alice

**Saluuuuuuuuut,**

**Hey, Alice doucement Sava ? **

**Sava et toi,**

**Sava… Sava, Heureusement que t'es la parce que la pouf d'Edward se prend un peu trop pour le centre du monde …**

**Bonsoir Bella** _me dit jasper_

**Salut, jasper Sava ?**

**Mieux que toi, on dirait…**

**Salut Bella !**

Oh mon dieu cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille, il était là à coté de sa sœur, beau comme un dieu, sa ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau, qu'es qui m'avait manqué…

**Edward, sa…hum salut…**

**Comment tu vas, sa faisait longtemps, et toutes mes félicitations pour le… hum…bébé**

Oh mon dieu l'enculer, il a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, remarque je le comprenais, il n'allait pas me dire hey Bella comment tu vas et mon bébé….

**Sava …hum Sava, la grossesse quoi…tout à fait merveilleux**

Hey merde je disais n'importe quoi…. Et ce sourire qui fait mouiller ma petite culotte, oh la la Bella mais a quoi tu pense…foutues hormones de femme enceinte…

**Salut, je m'appelle Tanya et je suis la fiancée d'Edward…enchanté !**

Elle me tendit sa main que je pris, mais elle me la sera si fort ,cette pétasse que mon sang resta bloquer et son sourire narquois putain , je lui ravalerai bien….pétasse…oh mais oui, elle sent la concurrence, elle est jalouse, elle veut me faire croire qu'Edward lui appartient _oh Sava pas se passer comme sa, Edward est à moi…je suis jalouse aussi, oh mon dieu ressaisi toi Bella, il est fiancé et c'est pas parce que t'attend son bébé qui va la larguer…si seulement…_

**Enchanté, Bella, la meilleure amie d'Edward…**

**Ah bon je croyais que tétais juste la sœur d'Emmett**

**Tanya…**

_Conasse !_

**Hey si on passé à table….**_lança Esmé_

**Oh oui, j'ai faim,** _dis Emmett_

Tout le monde se mirent à table et je me suis retrouver en face d'Edward et de sa connasse…

**Alors Bella, enceinte ?** _me dit-elle_

**Ouaip et ?**

**Et bien, tu n'es pas un peu jeune, je veux dire t'es encore une gamine…**

_Oh sa bouillonne, elle me cherche…elle va me trouver…_

**Tu s'es ce qu'elle te dit la gamine !**

**Bella…**_grogna mon frère_

**Ouais, c'est vrai je suis jeune, j'ai 18 ans, mais je suis tout à fait capable d'élever un bébé…**

**Je n'en doute pas ma chérie **_me dit Esmé_, **tu connais le sexe ?**

**Oui, c'est un petit garçon, il est prévu pour fin mai…**

Je regardai Edward, il souriait à l'évocation du sexe du bébé, il était ravi j'en étais sur…

**Et pourquoi a tu décider de le garder, je veux dire tout ses pleurs, ses couches, ses vergetures beurk ! Je te plains ma pauvre…**

La sans n'ai trop…ma colère explose et rien à foutre de ce que dirons les autres….

**Ok…écoute moi bien ma grossesse ou l'éducation de mon fils ne te regarde en rien, et je vais te dire de un tu débarque en disant que tu es la fiancée d'Edward alors que lui, ta présenter qu'en tant que petite amie alors range ta jalousie de coté et reste bien à ta place et de deux depuis tout à l'heure tu me cherche et bien tu m'a trouver alors je vais te dire un truc je t'emmerde c'est clair et un conseil pour toi à l'avenir assure toi de bien la fermer quand t'es en face de moi parce que tu risquerai de te bruler avec moi…et moi c'est Edward que je plains pour avoir une petite amie aussi egocentrique et narcissique que toi…pétasse**

**Bravo, Edward je te félicite, t'a trouver le gros lot….**

Et je me levai en colère dans le jardin des Cullen…j'étais en colère contre cette fille, j'étais en colère contre Edward, il n'a même pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée et il faisait comme si de rien n'était… et le voir comme sa devant moi, ah je le déteste mais je l'aime tellement…comment es possible ? Et l'autre pouf, je l'envie d'être avec lui, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, qu'es que j'aimerai être à sa place…non de dieu !

Une odeur…Son odeur me sortie de ma torpeur….

**Hey…**


	8. le revoir et discuter

**Hey…**_me__dit-il_

…

**Ne lui en veut pas Bella, je suis désolé pour son comportement, elle n'aurait jamais du te mettre en colère**

**Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, elle m'a cherché, elle m'a juste trouvé**

**Je sais, mais elle ne s'excusera jamais, c'est pour ça que je le fais …**

**Tu m'étonne, putain Edward qu'es que tu fais avec une fille comme elle, genre blonde siliconée, je croyais te connaitre mieux que sa mais apparemment je me suis trompé**

**Ecoute ce n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, je pense que quand elle ta vu, elle a ressenti de la concurrence et de la jalousie surtout quand tu lui as annoncé que tu étais ma meilleure amie, je pense qu'elle a vu rouge…**

**Je ne vois pas qu'elle concurrence regarde moi, grosse comme une baleine et tout à fait banale**

**Tu n'a rien de banale, tu as une beauté naturelle qui jalouse n'importe qu'elle fille et au contraire la grossesse te rend encore plus magnifique**

Oh mon dieu, de mon dieu Edward me trouve magnifique, la c'est sur je dois remplacer ma culotte, je vais fondre au secours ! Edward et moi, on se regarda dans les yeux et un grand silence sans suivi, je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre que je préfère me taire. Alors pour mettre fin à se silence gêné, il prit la parole :

**Alors, hum… un petit garçon ?**

**Oui, je suis super contente, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer quand je l'ai su, je voulais plus lâcher l'écho, tellement, se fus un moment tellement merveilleux !**

Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez, je le voyais il était un peu déçu, merde, je venais de le faire culpabiliser, bravo Bella qu'elle délicatesse

**Edward Sava ?**

**Hum…écoute Bella, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir était présent pour toi ces derniers temps, j'aurai tellement voulu être la quand tu as su pour le sexe du bébé ! **

**Ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, je sais t'as des obligations à new York, tes partiels et Tanya ! Je comprends que tu n'es pas le temps …**

**Certes, j'ai peu être des obligations mais j'ai réfléchie et je veux que tu comprennes que toi et le bébé vous êtes devenus ma priorité, je veux…**

**Non Edward, je ne te demande pas ça, je peu très bien me débrouiller seule, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que tu passe a coté de tes rêves parce que on a un bébé ensemble …**

**Si Bella, je veux faire parti de votre vie a tout le deux, je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi et encore moi sans notre bébé, laisse moi une chance d'être présent dans vos vie, ne m'enlève pas sa Bella je t'en prie….**

Il me laissait sans voix, combien de fois j'ai rêvé qui me dise sa….

**Oh Edward, si tu savais combien de fois j'espérais que tu me dises sa, jamais oh grand jamais je ne t'enlèverai ton rôle de père, mais ….**

**Y a pas de mais Bella, je ferais tout les efforts et tous les sacrifices qui faut pour être là, promis…**

**Ok, mais y a un sacrifice qu'on doit faire et c'est le dire à emmett !**

**Me dire quoi ?**

Merde emmett venait d'arriver qu'es que je fais ? Vite détourné la conversation… heu

**Emmett qu'es que tu fais la, t'es pas avec les autres ? **

Très jolie Bella, belle façon de parler d'autres chose, je ne osé même pas regarder Edward à coté de moi mais je sais qu'il était mal à l'aise, il faut vite qu'on se casse !

**Si justement, on va passer au dessert et je suis venu vous chercher,**

**Ok on arrive,**

**Non,** **Bella** **rentre**, **je** **voudrais** **parler** **à** **Edward** **5** **min** **stp**. _me_ _dit_-_il_ _sèchement_

Hey merde, je m'éloigné en espérant qu'Edward ne gaffe pas ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

En rentrant dans le salon, je regardais instinctivement vers Rosalie qui surement pensé la même chose que moi : oh mon dieu emmett et Edward dans le jardin qu'es que sa doit donner…je donnerai tout pour être une petite souris à cette heure si.

Je m'installais à coté de Rosalie sur le canapé qui me demande dans le creux de l'oreille :

**Ils font quoi ?**

**Emmett voulais parler à Edward 5 min…**

**Mon dieu **

**Je te ne le fais pas dire !**

**Oh mon chéri, mais tu étais ou ?**

En relevant la tête, j'aperçus Edward s'assoir à coté de sa pouf qui le colla comme un chewing-gum, elle montre son territoire la pétasse, si elle savait que le bébé que j'attends est d'Edward, ah ah ah j'en rigole intérieurement, j'ai hâte de voir sa gueule quand elle le saura. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées…

**Apparemment, ils ne se sont pas fâchés, tout à l'air nickel, je demanderai sur quoi ils ont parlé à emmett quand on sera à la maison, je saurai lui tiré les verres du nez !**

**Tu** **va** **mettre** **ton** **bel** **ensemble** **de** **lingerie** ! _Lui_ _dis_-_je_ _ironiquement_

**Tu** **me** **connais**…_en_ _me_ _faisant_ _un_ _clin_ _d'œil_

Elle était sérieuse, Rosalie savait y faire avec mon frère, sa y avait pas de doute. Edward ne me lâcher pas du regard et de temps en temps il me souriait en coin comme j'aimais….mais mon frere cassa ce moment…

**Merci, esmée pour se merveilleux repas, mais nous allons rentrée !**

**Oh** **déjà**. _Dit_-_elle_ _assez_ _déçue_

**Oui esmée, je suis assez fatigué en ce moment, le bébé me donne beaucoup de coup**

**Oh c'est vrai, rentrée en tant que femme enceinte tu a besoin de beaucoup de repos ! **

Après avoir dit au revoir au autres, et avoir ignoré totalement la pouf d'Edward et promis une séance shopping à Alice et d'avoir remercié esmé pour le repas en lui promettant de revenir. Je repartais zen et le cœur vide en pensant qu'Edward allait partager son lit avec sa pouf….

En rentrant, je pris une longue douche, histoire de me détendre, et je me coucher en pensant à Edward quand mon téléphone bipait….arff quoi encore !

**1 nouveau message 00h30 :**

_**Coucou ma belle,**_

_**Dsl de te déranger à cette heure ci, je pense que tu dois déjà dormir !**_

**Mais je voulais que tu sache, que sa ma fait hyper plaisir de t'avoir vu se soir**

_**J'arrête pas de penser à toi et ne tkt pas pour emmett, on gérera ensemble plus tard,**_

_**Je voudrais qu'on se voie demain ?**_

_**Appelle-moi et fais un bisou à mon fils -)**_

_**Edward xoxo**_

Ah Edward pense à moi et veut me revoir demain, peut-être que finalement tout pourrait s'arranger….


	9. reconciliation

Le lendemain, je me réveillée avec le sourire, cette nuit je n'arrêtai pas de penser a Edward…. Il me manquait, tout me manquait chez lui son visage, sa voix, son sourire en coin….rien que dit penser j'étais toute excité, ah les hormones de femme enceinte….

En entrant dans la cuisine, je tombai sur emmett entrain de lire le journal, je décidais de lui parler :

**Salut**…

**Salut.** _me_ _dit_-_il_ _doucement_

Un long silence sans suivi, aucun de nous n'osait dire quelque chose, faut dire aussi que je ne savais quoi lui dire mais je savais qu'on devait avoir une discussion alors je décidais de faire encore une fois le premier pas :

**Emmett, on ne va pas rester comment sa, à se faire la gueule, y faut qu'on parle ?**

**Je ne te fais pas la gueule et je sais qui faut qu'on discute mais…**

**Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas prêt, je ne te croirai pas, emmett je ne veux pas qu'on continu comme sa à s'éviter et ne plus s parler a part pour ce dire bonjour, j'ai envie de partager mon bonheur avec toi emmett**

**Moi aussi, je ne veux pas plus mais comprend, je rends visite à ma petite sœur et la première chose que je vois c'est que tu es enceinte de presque 5 mois et en 5 mois tu n'a même pas appelé pour me l'annoncer**

**Je sais emmett, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et j'avais raison d'avoir peur tu as vu comment tu as réagis quand tu m'a vu… et j'avais d'autres choses à penser, je stresser pour ta réaction mais fallait que je pense à l'annoncer au père, que je pense à a accueillir un bébé à la maison, emmett je sais qui fallait que je te l'annonce et je suis désolé s'il te plaît pardonne moi **

**Comment veut tu que je t'en veuille pour sa, tkt ce n'est pas grave maintenant que c'est fait….je veux que tu me raconte comment sa c'est passé ?**

**Je…heu, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte deux mois après mon anniversaire, j'étais tellement bouleversé que je ne savais plus quoi faire, les semaines sont passé et je ne savais toujours pas pris de décision, je commençais à aimer ce bébé et je ne pouvais plus avorter alors j'ai pensé à maman qui m'a dit un jour « **_**si**__**tu**__**tombe**__**un**__**jour**__**enceinte**__**ma**__**fille**_**, **_**garde**__**le**__**je**__**t'en**__**prie**_**, **_**c'est**__**le**__**plus**__**beau**__**cadeau**__**que**__**la**__**vie**__**t'offre**_**, **_**toi**__**et**__**ton**__**frère**_**, **_**vous**__**êtes**__**mes**__**plus**__**beaux**__**cadeau**_** » ; et j'ai su ce jour là que mon fils deviendrait ma priorité et mon plus beau cadeau.**

Mes larmes commencer à couler et je savais quand évoquant maman, emmett n'allait pas tarder à verser quelques larmes.

**Maman, a toujours su quoi te dire pour te faire prendre les bonnes décisions … ils me manquent Bella. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais enceinte, j'ai cru que j'avais foiré quelque part et que j'allais décevoir les parents mais je me suis tromper ta pris la bonne décision et je suis fière de toi !**

**Moi aussi ils me manquent emmett à un point, je voudrais que maman soit la pour voir son petit fils et qu'elle me soutienne.**

**Ne tkt pas sœurette, je suis la et je te soutiendrai jusqu'à l'arrivée du bonhomme…tu sais je ne pensais pas tout se que je t'ai dit la dernière fois…**

**Tkt emmett, je comprends tu étais énervé, tu venais de découvrir que j'étais enceinte **

**Je suis vraiment désoler sœurette, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es tout ce qui me reste comme famille, pardonne moi ….**

**Tu es tout pardonner frérot et maintenant la famille s'agrandit, tu as rose et bientôt ton neveu va arriver.**

J'étais en larme et je décider de lui montrer l'échographie que j'avais faite pour lui…

**Tiens un petit cadeau !**

**Ton écho, whoa, il est beau j'ai hâte, vraiment, je vais tout lui apprendre, comment jouer au basket, comment draguer les filles…**

**Hey, je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un coureur de jupons,**

**Aha ha ah tkt sœurette juste un don juan comme son oncle….**

**Emmett** !

Emmett et moi, on rigolait, on imaginait bien mon fils dans quelque années, ce que sa faisait du bien de rigoler, j'étais contente de m'être réconcilier avec mon frère même, si je sais que ce n'est que pour une courte durée surtout quand il va apprendre que le père de son neveu n'est autre que son meilleur ami.

**Tu sais sœurette, je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête à me dire qui es le père de mon neveu mais sache que si y prend pas ses responsabilité de père, je serai la pour le remplacer et je lui mettrai une bonne raclée.**

**Emmett…., écoute c'est vrai, je ne suis pas prête à te le dire, tu le saura en temps voulu mais s'il te plait, n'aggrave les choses quand tu le sauras.**

**Oh pour que tu me dises sa, c'est que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?**

**Peut**-**être**, _lui_ _dis_-_je_ _vaguement_.

**Merde Bella, t'as couché avec un de mes potes ?, Ecoute je veux rien savoir pour l'instant, j'ai rendez- vous avec Edward et je suis déjà en retard mais je peux juste te dire que je ne te garantirai rien sur ma réaction face au père du petit… **

**OK, ce soir j'invite jasper et Alice à manger de la pizza, tu pourrais dire à Edward et sa greluche de venir stp ?**

**Tu ne l'aime pas sa copine hein ?**

**Nan pas vraiment mais elle n'on plus alors…**

**Bref, j'y go, dis à rose que je l'aime et que je ne rentre pas tard ! **_me__dit_**-**il_en__prenant__sa__veste__et__ses__clés__de__voiture_**.**

**Ok bonne journée**

**Toi aussi, je t'aime sœurette**

**Moi aussi, mais j'aime encore plus le père de mon fils… **

J'avais dis la dernière phrase tout doucement en espérant qu'il ne met pas entendu. Rosalie venait de rentrer dans la cuisine

**Hey. **_Me__dit__rose__toute__joyeuse_

**Salut. **_Lui__répondis_**-**_je__nonchalamment_

**Sava, ton frère et déjà parti ?**

**Oui il est parti rejoindre Edward, ils reviennent se soir, j'ai invité jasper, Alice, Edward et la pouf à manger et il m'a dit de te dire je t'aime.**

**Très romantique ton frère, Sois très proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis hein Bella ?**

**Arrête, rose tu sais bien que j'y suis obliger !**

**Hey bien ma pauvre bonne chance, vous vous êtes réconcilier avec ton frère ?**

**Oui, on a discuté et tout c'est arranger mais pour combien temps rose, il ne m'a même pas promis de rester calme lorsque je lui dirai que c'est Edward le père, il m'a juste dis d'un n'aire nonchalant qu'il ne me garantira rien et là il est parti avec Edward et ne se doute de rien **

**Même si il te l'aura promis, il va réagir différemment, c'est d'Edward et toi dont il s'agit pas n'importe qui, son meilleur ami et sa sœur, tu t'en rends compte sa va le rendre fou, même, moi je ne saurai pas comment faire pour le calmer **

**Je sais rose, je n'ais pas choisi le bon gars pour coucher avec et tomber enceinte mais on ne choisit pas ses sentiments, Edward je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé au fond de moi je sais que c'est lui que je veux ok c'est tombé sur le meilleur ami de mon frère mais je n'y peux rien rose, je suis dingue d'Edward et cette situation me brise le cœur et me blesse…**

Les larmes commençaient à couler et je m'effondrais dans les bras de Rosalie

**Rose….snifff….je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je te jure, je n'en peux plus je craque ….sniff**

Je me relevai pour la regarder dans les yeux mais je senti un vertige me prendre et j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre mon nom que ce fut le trou noir….

**BELLLAAA**


	10. oh non

Quand, je me réveillé, j'étais dans les vapes et je ne reconnaissais même pas ou j'étais !

**Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis l'infirmière qui c'est occupée de vous à votre arrivée à…**

**Ou suis-je ?**

**A l'hôpital, vous avez fait un petit malaise**

**J'ai soif et j'ai mal à la tête ! **

**Tenez prenez sa et allongez vous, je vais voir si vous pouvez recevoir de la visite et dire au médecin de venir vous voir.**

**Merci, c'est gentil**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Carlisle en blouse blanche avec l'infirmière, Rosalie, Edward et emmett rentrèrent dans la chambre.

**Mon dieu, Bella, Sava tu m'as fait une de ses peurs quant tu es tombé et…**

**Sava rose tkt pas,**

**Qu'est qu'-elle l'a papa ? **

Edward venait de prendre la parole, oh mon dieu, sa voix, je le regardais, il était vraiment beau, plus je le vois, plus je le veux, je ferais tout. Un sourire venait de s'afficher sur mon visage quand emmett se posta devant moi :

**Pourquoi tu souris ? **

Eh merde, maintenant tout le monde me regarde, même Edward me regardait en souriant, oups, il a compris que je le matais en douce, vite sors une excuse !

**Je ne souris pas c'est une grimace, **

**Non tu souriais et tu regardais Edward pourquoi ?**

**Tu dis n'importe quoi, bref Carlisle est-ce que Sava et le bébé aussi ?**

Il fallait que je détourne la conversation, sinon emmett allait se douter de quelque chose.

**Mouais à d'autre, tu me cache quelque chose ? **_me__dit_**-**_il__pas__content__du__tout_

**Emmett lâche moi !**

**Bon on se calme, Bella tout va bien, un peu de stress, ces derniers temps ?**

**Oui un peu, **

**Bien, bon je te mets au repos pour deux semaines, pas de surmenage et de stress, sinon ton bébé le ressent, c'est pour sa que tu t'es évanouie et nourris toi bien , d'accord ?**

**D'accord ! **

**Bon, ben tu pourras rentrer, tout vas bien mais si jamais tu es mal, appelle moi…**

**Ok pas de soucis, Carlisle merci et à bientôt.**

**A bientôt les enfants.**

**Bon je vais signer tes papiers de sortie et je reviens, tu viens rose, **_me__dit__emmett_

**Ok à toute !**

**Edward tu peux la surveiller stp ?**

**Hey**…

Il me plantait là sans qu'il ne me laisse le temps de riposter ! Mon fantasme ambulant était devant moi et me regarder en souriant

**Ne me regarde pas comment sa ! **_Lui__dis_**-**_je__souriante_

**Quoi…**_me_ _dit_ _il_ _en_ _levant_ _les_ _mains_ _comme_ _s'il_ _c'est_ _fait_ _prendre_, **je n'ai pas** **le** **droit** **de** **te** **regarder** **?**

**Non**, **en** **plus** **je** **suis** **moche et grosse comme une baleine**, _lui_ _dis_-_je_ _boudeuse_

**Alors comme sa tu me mate et moi je n'ai pas le droit**

**Je ne te matais pas **

**Menteuse** !

**Bon ok et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder un beau garçon. **_Lui__dis_**-**_je__innocemment_

**Mais si, et c'est ce que je faisais aussi, je regardais une belle fille qui est enceinte de moi…**

**Arrête**, _lui_ _dis-je_ _en_ _baisant_ _les_ _yeux_

Il me releva le menton avec ses mains pour je le regarde dans les yeux. J'y voyais de la tristesse mais aussi autre chose que j'ai du mal à cerner, qu'es que tu me caches Edward Cullen ?

**Tu m'a fais peur tu sais…**

**Je suis désolé…**

**Non ne t'excuse pas, j'ai failli me faire griller avec emmett, c'est pour sa qui ne te lâcher pas,**

**Qu'es que t'a dit ?**

**J'ai failli dire « mon bébé » !**

**Oh non….Edward**

**Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué mais je me suis rattraper et je crois qui ne m'a pas cru… **

**Putain, on est dans la merde, Edward, mon frère va super mal le prendre quand y saura la vérité, t'es son meilleur ami et je suis enceinte de toi, sa….**

**QUOI ? EDWARD NE ME DIT PAS QUE LE PERE DE MON NEVEU C'EST TOI ? **_Crier emmett_

**Ecoute mec. **_Lui__Dis__Edward__calmement en se levant_

**REPOND S MOI**

**Emmett calme toi je t'en prie.** _Lui dis-je_

**TOI, TU LA FERME**

**OH, TU NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME SA EMMETT. **_Lui dis Edward énervé_

**TOI, TU NE ME DI PAS COMMENT PARLER A MA PETITE SŒUR !**

Et voila, le coup était parti…Carlisle était revenu avec deux agents de la sécurité pour les séparer et les emmenant dans le couloir pour qui se calme mais ils étaient loin de se calmer, je les suivi accompagné de rose.

**PUTAIN EDWARD T'ES UN CONNARD, MA PETITE SŒUR T'AS MIS ENCEINTE MA PETITE SŒUR, AVEC TOUTE LES FILLES QUE TU RAMENES CHEZ TOI, IL FALLAIT QUE TU ENGROSSE MA PUTAIN DE PETITE SŒUR DE 18 ANS LORS SON ANNIVERSAIRE, PUTAIN T'ES UN GROS CONNARD ED, tu m'avais fait une promesse Ed, que tu n'approcherais pas ma sœur, que tu ne la voyais pas comme sa, putain Ed ma petite sœur…**

Emmett était hors de lui…

**Emmett, chéri calme toi jt'en prie tout le monde nous regarde …**_lui__dis__rose__posément_

**Non, rose, putain ma sœur, MA PETITE SŒUR ATTENDS UN BEBE DE MON MEILLEUR POTE, ALORS NON ROSE JE NE ME CALME PAS…**

J'étais resté en retrait …pendant cette scène, emmett et Edward était assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital et rose essayait de calmer mon frère quand Edward qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant pris la parole :

**Je sais mec, j'ai déconné, je t'avais promis de ne pas l'approcher mais je ne n'ai pas pu, quand on est parti à new York, elle me manquait tellement que je m'étais promis de lui dire mes sentiments pour elle la prochaine fois que je l'a verrai, je ne pensai pas qu'on allait faire l'amour lors de son anniversaire, mais je ne regrette rien même ce bébé, je ne regrette pas, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments mec…**

**Ferme là Edward avant…. **

**Non, emmett, je veux que tu sache que j'aime ta sœur et que je ferais tout les sacrifices pour être avec elle que tu le veuilles ou non….**

Emmett s'est levait et s'est mis en face de lui

**T'ES UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD, TU OSE ME DIRE QUE TU AIMES MA SŒUR ALORS QUE T'AS UNE FIANCEE, T'ES UN EGOISTE ET UN PUTAIN DE LACHE… FALLAIT LAISSER TA BRAGUETTE FERMER ED CE SOIR LA…JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI APPROCHER MA SŒUR ET ENCORE MOINS MON NEVEU…**

**Emmett…**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai été con, putain, quand t'as dis « mon bébé », comme un con je n'ai pas relevé parce que tu t'es vite rattraper mais TU MA TRAHI, ALORS N'ESPERE MEME PAS RENOUER CONTACT AVEC NOUS…**

**Emmett, stp fais pas sa**

**Bella, rose on y va… **_dis__emmett__en__nous__tirant__vers__la__direction__de__la__sortie_**  
**

Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose, qu'emmett nous avaient entrainé avec lui mais j'osais un dernier regard pour Edward et ce que j'y vis me fis mal, il était agenouiller par terre et pleurait. Son père avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Et a ce moment là, j'ai vu rouge.

En rentrant à la maison je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de réagir.

**JE TE DETESTE EMMETT SWAN, MOI AUSSI, JE PEUX GUEULER TU VOIS TU NOUS AS FOUTU LA HONTE DEVANT TOUT L'HOPITAL ET DEVANT CARLISLE, TU NA PAS HONTE…MOI TU ME DECOIS, JE TE DETESTE, TON MEILLEUR AMI, QUI EST AUSSI, JE TE SIGNALE MON MEILLEUR AMI, TU LA ENGUEULER DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE…**

**Bella écoute je…**

**NON, EMMETT TU LA FERME, A CETTE HEURE SI, TU N'AS PLUS LE MONONPOLE DE LA PAROLE ET TU SAIS QUOI…JE VAIS TE DIRE UNE CHOSE, TU A PEUT- ETRE PERDU TON MEILLEUR POTE MAIS AUJOURDUI T'AS PERDU TA SŒUR ET TON NEVEU, T'AS FAIT UNE PIERRE DE COUP, **

**JAMAIS SA NE T'ES VENU A L'ESPRIT QUE JE L'AIMAIS AUSSI, C'ETAIT POUR SA LE SOURIRE, JE SUIS DINGUE DE TON MEILLEUR POTE ET EN UNE JOURNEE, TU VIENS DE TOUT GACHER ET DE ME L'ENLEVER…BRAVO BRAVO.**

**Bella …**

**Non emmett, je n'ai plus la force de parler, je ne te pardonnerai pas sa de si tôt, je veux…je veux que tu partes, non je veux, que vous partiez tout les deux, je veux être seule, je vais monter dans ma chambre et quand je redescendrai demain matin, je ne veux plus vous voir, c'est clair…**

Je montais dans les escaliers sans un regard pour eux quand je dis :

**Tu sais, quand tu es sorti avec Rosalie, qui était à l'époque ma meilleure amie, j'étais tellement heureuse pour toi, tu vois les sentiments ne se contrôle pas mais là, tu ne vois que le mal de cette situation et crois moi tu m'a fais mal plus que tu ne le pense, je te déteste frérot…**

Quand je montais dans ma chambre, j'entendis emmett et Rosalie s'engueuler, je n'ai jamais entendu rose crier après mon frère aussi fort, tant pis pour lui, il le mérite âpres m'avoir blessé comme il vient de le faire, il ne méritait que sa. Je m'écroulais contre ma porte en mettant une main sur mon ventre pour réconforter mon bébé quand mon téléphone sonna, c'était un message…d'Edward :

**Salut,**

_**Lis ce message, et tu verras**_**, **_**ce que tu représente pour moi**_**, **_**Cherche dans ton cœur, **_**  
**_**Et quand tu m'y trouveras, tu ne chercheras plus, ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer,**_**  
**_**Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine, tu sais que c'est vrai**_**  
**_**Tout ce que je ferais, je le ferais pour toi et notre bébé**_**,**_** je me sacrifierai, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus que d'être avec toi ! Je me battrais pour toi, Tu sais que c'est vrai, Tout ce que je ferais, je le ferais pour toi !**_

**Je** _**t'aime**_,

_**Edward**__,_

_**PS : Tanya et moi c'est fini**_

Et je fondis en larmes…


	11. rien ne s'arrange

_**(Deux semaines plus tard…)**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, que je n'avais ni revu, ni parler à mon frère, j'avais appris de la part d'Alice, qu'il était reparti à new York avec rose, même elle, je ne lui avais par reparlé, elle m'avait déçu et je n'étais pas prête à pardonner pour l'instant. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même depuis la dispute, je sortais peu et mon seul contact avec l'extérieur était Alice, elle m'avait remonté le moral, mais pas au point de tout oublier, ma seule priorité maintenant était mon fils et je ne me consacrerai qu'à lui. Durant, ma dernière sortie, j'avais croisé la seule personne, dont je n'étais pas prête à affronter.

_**~flashback~**_

_**J'avais décidé d'aller faire quelques courses, car le frigo diminuait et je soupçonnais mon petit bonhomme de me réclamer à manger… j'étais au rayon pizza, quand :**_

_**Depuis, que je te connais, tu as toujours pris la même pizza,**_

_**On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. **__Lui____dis__**-**__je____sarcastiquement_

_**Je continuai à avancer dans les rayons sans même un regard pour lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement.**_

_**Tu me suis ?**_

_**Non, j'étais dehors, quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans le supermarché…écoute Bella, sa va faire maintenant deux semaines qu'on ne c'est pas vu et ni parler, il faut qu'on parle ?**_

_**Edward, si je n'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles pendant deux semaines, c'est que je ne veux voir personne et encore moins PARLER. **_

_**J'avais bien assisté sur le mot parler, pour qui comprenne que je ne voulais pas parler surtout pour dire des choses que je vais surement regretter mais Edward insistait toujours…**_

_**Tu m'en veux…. ? **__me____demandait__**-**__il_

_**Je…je…tu sais quoi, oui je t'en veux, tu t'es fait griller devant mon frère en prononçant « mon bébé », ce qui à fait douter emmett, qui par la suite, ne m'as pas lâché et qui à fini en une putain de grosse dispute, parce qu'il à appris que son meilleur pote à engrosser sa sœur de 18 ans…il n'était pas prêt à entendre ça Edward, on a tout détruit, plus rien ne sera comme avant !**_

_**Il fallait qu'il sache de toute façon, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme sa, c'est vrai, je lui avais promis de ne pas t'approcher, mais c'était plus fort que moi, notre bande est peut-être rompu mais tout peux encore s'arranger, et on a rien détruit, au contraire, on commence à construire quelque chose de nouveau pour nous deux… **_

_**Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui me disait, c'est vrai que son message m'avait fait chaud au cœur, je pouvais enfin espérer un avenir avec lui, mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi et pis il y avait Tanya, et ce n'était qu'un message….étais-ce vraiment la vérité ? La t'il vraiment quitté ?….**_

_**Construire quelque chose de nouveau, Edward, franchement, après tout ce qui c'est passer ces dernières semaines, tu penses vraiment qu'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble ?**_

_**Oui, je…**_

_**Ca y est, les larmes coulaient, je vais vraiment dire des choses que je vais regretter, mais pourquoi je suis enceinte, bordel !**_

_**Mais enfin, Edward, tu as annoncé devant tout le monde, que tu m'aimais, tu as trahi mon frère, je suis enceinte de toi, son meilleur ami, les choses ne vont jamais s'arranger, sa ne fait qu'empirer depuis quelques semaines, plus personne ne se parle et tu crois qu'entre nous Sava s'arranger, mais putain ouvre les yeux Edward, ENTRE TOI ET MOI IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN.**_

_**Je lui avais crié la dernière phrase devant tout le monde, je ne savais plus ou me mettre maintenant, il était triste, je le savais, j'osais plus le regarder, pourtant je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je voudrais tellement être avec lui mais sa ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.**_

_**Tu ne pense pas du tout, ce que tu dis, tu essaie de me faire mal…je sais que tu m'aime, regarde moi et ose me dire le contraire…**_

_**Si je te le disais, sa ne changera rien Edward…**_

_**Si, ça changerai tout entre nous…dis le moi, je t'en prie ?**_

_**Et Tanya, dans l'histoire, hein, t'en fait quoi ? La tu vraiment quitter ?**_

_**Je l'ai quitté, pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, mais là il n'est pas question de Tanya, il est question de nous deux, je t'en supplie, Bella, dis le moi ?**_

_**Oui, je t'aime, t'es content, depuis le début, je suis amoureuse de toi, mais cette amour me fais mal, Edward, chaque jour, sa me brise, parce que je sais que tant qu'emmett n'acceptera pas la situation il n'y aura rien entre nous, je ne suis pas prête pour une relation, surtout en étant enceinte de presque 6 mois.**_

_**Je peux comprendre, mais je sais que tu m'aime et sa me rassure, je vais repartir pour new York, je vais essayer de contacter emmett et de lui parler, tu devrais faire pareil…**_

_**Non, la dispute était trop forte, je lui ai dit des choses que je n'aurai pas du ! **__lui____dis-je____en____baissant____les____yeux_

_**Sa s'arrangera, perd pas espoir…**_

_**Je ne sais pas…**_

_**Je m'en vais demain, et je voudrais que tu m'accompagne à l'aéroport ?**_

_**Je sais pas trop, Edward, je n'ai pas tellement envie de…**_

_**S'il**_ _**te plait**_ _**? **_

_**D'accord,**_

_**Bon je te laisse à demain,**_

_**Ouais…**_

_**Et il est parti après m'avoir pris dans ses bras…**_

_**~fin du flashback~**_

Après cette discussion mouvementée avec Edward, j'étais rentrée avec l'espoir que tout finirai pas s'arranger qu'emmett accepterai que j'aime Edward, qui lui pardonnera, que tout redevienne comme avant, je savais qu'il fallait que je parle à emmett mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Le lendemain, j'avais accompagné Edward à l'aéroport, et j'avais compris qu'il était tout pour moi comme je l'étais pour lui, ont s'aimaient, mais tant que tout n'était pas arranger, il n'y aurait rien entre nous, j'avais perdu mon frère, je ne voulais pas perdre l'homme de ma vie… Edward était un peu contrarié mais je savais qui ferait tout pour ne rien gâcher, on s'est promis de rester souvent en contact et on s'est quitter en se disant je t'aime.

_**(Un mois plus tard…)**_

J'étais à la fin de mon 6ème mois, Edward et moi, on s'appelait souvent, il m'avait raconté comment s'était passé sa rupture avec Tanya…ont étaient mort de rire…

_**~flashback~**_

_**Dis-moi, comment elle a réagie ?**_

_**Enfaite, quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital, j'étais énervé, et elle était au salon avec ma mère, et elle m'a appelé eddychounet, le truc que je déteste, bref et je lui ai dit de dégager, elle n'à pas compris, alors j'ai pris sa veste, je l'ai mis dehors, je lui ai dis que nous deux c'était fini et j'ai claqué la porte…**_

_**Oh non t'as pas fait sa…**__lui____dis-je____mort____de____rire__**, J'aurais trop voulu être là et voir sa tête….**_

_**Ma mère, lui à apporter ses affaires et lui a dit de ne plus mettre les pieds dans sa maison, apparemment personne ne l'aimais…**_

_**Toi,**__**non**__**plus**__**?**__ Lui demandais-je paniqué_

_**Non, tkt, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, c'était un plan cul, elle était là pour me soulager, j'ai été con et lâche en l'emmenant chez mes parents. N'empêche ça m'a permis de te dire mes sentiments.**_

_**Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as était con sur ce coup là, en tout cas, tu m'as rendu bien jalouse, je voulais l'étriper à chaque fois qu'elle te collait, je voulais que se soit moi…**__lui____dis__**-**__je____d'un____ton____triste_

_**Mais, tu me colle quand tu veux, je n'attends que sa…**_

_**Arrête, t'es con,**_

_**Je suis sérieux, Bella, je n'attends que sa, de pouvoir être avec toi, et le faite que je ne peux pas être présent et vivre avec toi la grossesse de mon fils, sa me rends fou…**_

_**Je sais, ce que je te demande c'est dur, mais Edward, comprend moi, je veux être avec toi, qu'on partage des choses ensemble, mais on…**__il me coupa dès que sa ne lui plaisait pas_

_**Et qu'est –ce qui nous en empêche ?**_

_**Tout se résume en un seul nom, EMMETT…**_

_**Sa résume bien, effectivement, **_

_**Tu a essaye de le joindre ?**_

_**Je tombe toujours sur la messagerie, j'ai laissai plein de message mais il veut rien savoir, il faut lui laisser le temps de diriger la situation, sa ne fait que deux mois presque qu'il est au courant…**_

_**Je sais, et rose ?**_

_**Non plus**_

_**Pff fff…. Sa m'énerve, il n'est même pas capable de comprendre….**_

_**Tu as essayé ?**_

_**Non, il ne le mérite pas. **__Dis__**-**__je____énervé_

_**Bella, voyons, essaye, sa se trouve, c'est ton appel qu'il attend ?**_

_**~fin du flashback~**_

En y repesant aujourd'hui, Edward avait raison ce soir là, je devais essayait de lui parler, pour avoir une chance que tout puisse s'arranger…mais je n'avais toujours rien tenté, j'avais peur, lors de la dispute avec mon frère, j'avais vraiment dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas… mais comment allais t'il réagir après tout ses mois passés sans aucune nouvelle?…nous étions vendredi soir, et je savais que mon frère était chez lui, les mains tremblantes, je pris mon téléphone, pour tenté d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

Après trois sonneries, on me répondit :

_**Allo, Bella, c'est toi ?**_

…


	12. tout est fini

…

**Rose…heu…je pourrais parler à mon frère s'il te plait ?**

**NON**, _avait- elle _ _crié_ _rapidement_, **je** **veux….heu…non**, **il** **ne** **veut** **pas** **te** **parler** **et** **ni** **entendre** **parler** **de** **toi…**

**Alors pourquoi, tu me réponds ? **_Lui__dis_**- **_je __exaspérée_

**Pour te dire, que Edward doit arrêter de le harceler tout le temps, il ne lui répondra jamais, il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous deux et moi non plus… comme tu a si bien dit, il y a deux mois, il a perdu sa sœur et son neveu, non ?**

**Ecoute, rose, ce que j'ai dit à emmett, il y a de ça deux mois, je le regrette, je ne le pensais pas, j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, il m'avait profondément blessé, ce jour là…je…**

**C'est trop tard, pour les regrets Bella, laissent nous vivre notre vie et vie la tienne, au revoir Bella…**

Elle ne me laissait même pas le temps de riposter, qu'elle raccrochait. Ca y est, j'ai tout perdu, mon frère, ma meilleure amie, la chance de pouvoir tout arranger…je ne savais plus quoi faire…je pleurai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité sa, hein ? Je voulais seulement recoller les morceaux avec mon frère, essayer de lui faire comprendre certaines choses, je pleurai tous les larmes de mon corps, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais en colère, oui en colère, contre moi, à présent, je me détestais, tous ce que je voulais c'était que tout redevienne comme avant, comme la bande d'amis inséparables que nous étions…j'avais tout gâché, ma grossesse, tout était gâcher…

Mon téléphone, sonna :

**QUOI ?**

**Et, doucement, c'est Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Oh….Edward, j'ai tout gâché, on aurait jamais du coucher ensemble, je n'aurai jamais du garder le bébé…oh mon dieu…j'ai tout gâché...qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Bella, qu'est ce que tu dis, arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi, raconte moi ?

**Edward, c'est fini,…sniff…tout est fini, il ne veut plus…sniff…entendre…parler de nous…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **_J'étais__complètement __bouleversé_**,**

**Bella, calme toi…je t'en pris, écoute j'arrive, je prends le premier avion….**


	13. le début d'une nouvelle vie

_**(Trois ans plus tard…)**_

**MAMAAAAANNNNN, MAMAAAANNNN, MAAAAAAMAAAANNNNNN**

**Hey** **merde…**_dis _– _je_ _doucement_ _encore_ _dans_ _les_ _vapes_…

Je regarder le réveil, 6h30 du matin, oh non, Lucas, tu ne m'as pas fait sa…pas à cet heure ci. Je me levai difficilement vers la chambre de mon fils…

**Lucas, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **_Lui__demandai_**- **_je_**, **_le __voyant __tenant __à __peine __debout __dans __son __lit_

**Maman, soif ? **_Il__se __frottait __les __yeux_

**Oui mon bébé, viens, maman va te donner ton lait **

**Oui**,

**Devant les dessins animés ?**

**Oui oui animé oui **

C'était son mot du moment, « oui »,

**Allez viens, mon chéri…**

Il avait deux ans maintenant, après la naissance de Lucas, j'avais fini mon cursus scolaire au lycée, j'avais eu mon diplôme, et maintenant j'étais en première année de littérature à l'université de new York.

J'avais laissé Lucas devant les dessins animés, et j'avais rejoint le seul qui compte dans ma vie avec bien sur mon fils, il était là couché sur le dos, avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, j'admirai son torse bien fait et musclé jusqu'à ce V bien dessiné, pour tomber sur son fruit défendu que j'adore. Je le détaillé, sans aucune honte. Il était tellement parfait…il était réveillé, je le savais, il avait ce sourire son visage qui disait _«_ _tu_ _me_ _mates_, _tu_ _me_ _désire_ _et_ _j'adore_ _sa_ _». _

**Ou est Lucas ? **_Me __dit_**- **_il__les__yeux __encore __fermés_

**En bas, il regarde les dessins animés…**

**Viens,**

Je m'approchais de lui, délicatement, comme pour faire durer le moment, arrivant à sa hauteur, je me suis mise a califourchon sur lui, et il se redressa pour qu'on soit assis face à face…

**Bonjour, chérie…**_souffla-t-il__sur__mes__lèvres__sans__pour autant__les__toucher_

**Bonjour, mon amour, embrasse moi…**

Hum hum…qu'est-ce que j'aimais ses lèvres, si douces, notre baiser était à la fois si tendre et passionnelle, comme si nous voulons plus nous lâcher, hum hum…

**J'aime trop tes baisers mon amour, **_lui__dis_**-**_je__haletante_

**Hum, moi aussi, j'aime les tiens, mais je préfère encore plus ce qu'il y a en dessous de ma chemise…**_me __disait __il __en __commençant__à __défaire __les __premiers __boutons__de __sa __chemise__**.**_** On a le temps ?**

**Je ne sais pas, ce dépend de ce que t'as prévu ?**

**Hum…laisse moi te dire…**

Il me retourna pour que je me retrouve en dessous de lui et continua à me déshabiller.

**J'ai prévu de faire l'amour à la mère de mon fils**_. me dit-il au creux de l'oreille_

**Hum…bon programme…mais on à pas le temps pour de la l'amour, mon chéri, moi je veux que tu me prennes sans préliminaires, et maintenant, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…**

**Hum…J'aime** **quand** **t'es** **sauvage…**_me_ _disait-il_ _en_ _approchant_ _ses_ _lèvres_ _de_ _mes_ _seins_

**Tais-toi et baise-moi bébé….**

Sans, que je mis attende, il m'avait pénétré jusqu'à la garde, c'était tellement bon, je pourrai jamais me passer de sexe avec lui, non je rectifie, je pourrais jamais me séparer de SON sexe…

**Bébé….PLUS VITE….hum…c'est bon…OH OUUUUIIII**

**PUTAIN…OH…OUUAI…t'es serrée, bébé….Putain….**

Il accélérait ses coups de rein, ils étaient à la fois rapide et violent, il y mettait la bonne cadence, c'était tellement bon et intense à la fois, il connaissait bien mon corps et savait exactement comment si prendre pour que mon orgasme vienne en même temps que lui

**Chérie…je…vais…bientôt…venir…il faut que tu jouisses…oh OUUUII….**

**PLUS FORT…MON AMOUR ….OH OUIII…comme sa…**

**EDDDDWWWARRRDDDD**

**BBEEELLLAAA…..**

Nous avons jouis en même temps, il se coucha sur moi sans pour autant, y mettre tous son poids, il s'avait que j'aimais l'avoir encore en moi, j'étais dans mes pensées quand, il me caressa la joue et me regarda dans les yeux.

**Tu es tellement belle, après l'amour…**

**Tu dis n'importe quoi, je suis toute transpirante, j'ai les cheveux qui collent partout, j'ai les joues rouges, y rien de beau**

**Moi j'aime, je t'aime tellement Bella,**

**Je** **t'aime…**_lui _ _dis-je _ _en _ _l'embrassant_ _langoureusement_

**Pas autant que moi….**_me__dit__il__en __me__rendant__mon__baiser_**.**

**Vas prendre une douche, je vais voir si Lucas va bien avant que ta mère n'arrive…**

**Tu** **ne** **viens** **pas** **avec** **moi….**_me_ _dit_-_il _ _en_ _se _ _dégageant_ _de _ _moi_

**Non, il faut que je m'occupe de Lucas et tu vas être en retard en cours…**

**Ok, j'y vais mais je veux un bisou d'abord…**

**Dès fois, je me dis que c'est toi le bébé et non Lucas…**lui_dis_**-**_je __en __rigolant __et __l'embrassant chastement. _**Aller file,**

Je descendis rejoindre le deuxième homme de ma vie… il regardait Rox et Rouky, il était calme, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward, les même yeux, la même couleur de cheveux… un vrai petit canon à deux ans…j'espère qu'il aura mon caractère…

**Sava mon bébé ?**

**Oui oui, regade animés…**_me__dit_**-**_il__en__montrant__la__télé__du __doigt_

**Oui, j'ai vu, tu aime ?**

**Oui…papa ?**

**Papa, il va descendre, mon amour, regarde maman, **

Il me regarder de ses grands yeux émeraude, même lui me faisait fondre quand il me regardait comme sa, je décidais de le prendre dans mes bras,

**Aujourd'hui, mamie, va venir te chercher d'accord, vous allez vous promener et tu va être bien sache**

**Mamie, va veni, ouais, ouais**

Il était tout content, lui et sa mamie c'est une grande histoire d'amour, elle lui cédait tout, c'était son petit ange, comme elle aime le dire souvent…

**PAPA PAPA**

**Hey, mon bonhomme, viens faire un câlin à papa**

Ils étaient merveilleux tous les deux, Edward, était un vrai papa poule, et Lucas le menait par le bout du nez.

**Tu peux l'habiller, s'il te plait, ta mère ne devrait pas tarder, je vais aller prendre une douche. **_Dis_**-**_je__à__Edward_**.**

**Ok…tu viens Lucas, je vais t'habiller et mamie va bientôt arriver…**

**OUAI OUAI MAMIE MAMIE…**

Après ma douche, et m'être habiller d'une jupe en jeans et d'un tee-shirt avec un gilet et des converse, je descendis au salon, ou j'aperçue Edward, Esmé, et Lucas dans les bras d'Esmé… ca y est dès que mamie arrive plus personne n'existait…

**Bonjour Esmé**

**Oh tu es là, bonjour, ma belle, comment tu va ? **

**Sava**, **et** **vous** **?** _Lui_ _dis_-_je _ _en_ _m'asseyant_ _sur _ _les _ _genoux_ _d'Edward_.

**Oh très bien, j'ai mon petit fils pour la journée alors tout va bien**

**Merci, de le garder, c'est vraiment gentil, de ta part**

**Mais c'est normal, faut bien que vous alliez en cours, et c'est avec grand plaisir, tu c'est que c'est mon ange…hein, dis voir à ta maman que t'es mon ange ?**

**Oui**, **oui**, **ange** **moi** **ange…**_me_ _dit-il_ _en_ _me_ _regardant_

Edward et moi rigolions, il est vraiment intelligent et trop mignon, qu'est ce que sa va être quand il aura 18ans ?

**Vous pourriez me le ramener vers 17heures, Esmé ?**

**Chérie, attends, est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes à la cuisine ?…**_me__dit__Edward_

**Oui, on revient, Esmé**

**Faite donc, faite donc**

Arriver à la cuisine, Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, je le repoussai gentiment.

**Mais t'es fou, ta mère est dans le salon…**

**Chérie, on est vendredi, demain, on est en weekend, et je me disais qu'on pourrait partir tous les deux en amoureux ? Qu'est-ce t'en pense ?**

**Je pense que ce serait génial, que ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver rien que tout les deux mais….**

**Y a pas de mais, on laisse Lucas, à mes parents sa leurs fera plaisir.**

**Non, bébé, on ne peut pas, tous le weekend à tes parents, j'ai peur, il à encore besoin de moi, il n'a que 2 ans et on ne l'a encore pas laissé tous seul sans nous.**

**Je sais, et il aura toujours besoin de toi comme de moi, qu'il est 2 ou 18 ans, mon amour, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, sa fait trois ans, qu'on n'a même pas eu du temps pour faire un truc, rien que nous deux, Lucas est arrivé si vite, qu'on a rien vu passer…j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec toi, s'il te plait ? Et regarde, il ne se soucis même de notre absence quand il est avec ma mère…**

**Bon d'accord, mais….**

**T'as toujours un mais…**

**Aie…**_je_ _venais_ _de_ _lui_ _donner_ _un_ _poing_ _dans_ _l'épaule_, **je** **disais** **donc**, **qu'elle** **pourrait** **nous** **l'emmener** **ce** **soir** **à** **17h**, **récupérer** **ses** **affaires** **pour** **le** **weekend**, **comme** **ça** **on** **passe un** **peu** **de** **temps avec** **notre** **fils** **et** **nous** **on** **partirait** **ensuite** **non** ?

**Mouais, sa semble, juste…je t'aime**

**Je** **t'aime** **aussi…**_lui_ _dis_-_je_ _en_ _l'embrassant_.

Après avoir annoncé qu'Esmé allait avoir Lucas tous le weekend, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse et Lucas, je vous dis même pas dans quel état il était, il nous a fait un bisou à son père et moi et il est parti comme sa, joyeux comme tout, sans pleurs, sacré garçon que j'ai…

Edward et moi, sa faisait maintenant trois ans que nous étions ensemble, après avoir coupé les ponts avec mon frère, il m'avait rejoint sur Forks, et avait fini sa première année par correspondance. A la naissance de Lucas, ça à était plutôt dur, au début, j'avais du mal à l'accepter, je rejeter mon fils, car j'ai pensais que tout était de sa faute. Edward, Alice, jasper, et les parents d'Edward, Esmé et Carlisle, ont étaient là pour me soutenir, et m'aider, je ne leurs saurait jamais autant reconnaissante.

J'avais appris avec le temps à aimer mon fils, je l'aimais tellement que je n'arrivai même plus à me séparer de lui, Edward et moi on se disputer souvent car je ne voulais pas qui sans n'occupe, où qui dorme dans une autre chambre que la notre. Les débuts ont été mouvementés, mais tout s'est arrangé avec le temps et de la patience. Nous avons finalement finis par déménager à new york, ou tout le monde nous a rejoints.

Edward, est en deuxième année de droit, Alice et Jasper vont bientôt se mariés, l'été prochain, je serai la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice et Edward le témoin de jasper. Ils sont le parrain et la marraine de Lucas.

Comme Rose me l'avait fait comprendre se soir là, j'ai fait ma vie, je suis heureuse, je peux enfin commencer une nouvelle vie, avec les deux hommes de ma vie…Seul ombre au tableau,

EMMETT…


End file.
